Admirador secreto
by LeslyyUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno estudia en la preparatoria, derepente le llegan regalos de alguien apodado "admirador secreto"... que estara pasando? *mal summary* ACTUALIZADO; CAP. 2 "CARTA, DESMAYO, ¿¡UCHIHA?
1. ¿Admirador yo?

**Admirador secreto**

**Me inspiré haciendo tarea :B,, habia unas paletitas de San Valentin frente a mi && me inspire para dos historias:B luego subo la otra^^**

**PD: mi otra idea es yaoi :B  
**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, estudio en la preparatoria Konoha. El director Kakashi es muy estricto, pero sé que sólo hace su trabajo, la subdirectora Tsunade es muy linda y comprensible, el profesor de gimnasia Iruka es divertido... Tenemos muchos maestros como para comenzar a describirlos, así que comenzaré con mis amigos

Mis compañeros son geniales, buenos amigos, inteligentes, etc. Aunque me llevo mejor con Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba y Sai. Y por si fuera poco, el chico que me gusta: Sasuke Uchiha, ¡es tan sexy!, es inteligente, y popular, todas las chicas están detrás de él, es obvio que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo... baja autoestima, dudosa, tímida... ¡Y UNA FRENTE GIGANTE! Uh... no tengo esperanzas...

-Sakura! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ino

-eh?

-que si estás bien? –repitió la pregunta

-s-si, claro que si... –fingí una sonrisa no muy exitosa

-uh si, claro... estás pensando en él ¿cierto? –Ino me conoce muy bien, creo que es como la hermana que nunca tuve... es mi mejor amiga

-s-si... –mi cabeza bajó de depresión

-Tch. Ya linda! Deja de pensar en él! No sabe de lo que se pierde! –sonrió como lo hace siempre que me ve así, su sonrisa es mágica! Nunca entendí como es que lo hace...

-Gracias Ino ^^

-Sakura-chaa~an! –corría hacia nosotras un rubio

-¿Si, Naruto? –quería saber que quería...

-Bueno, como siempre estás aquí esperando a irte, encontré esto en tu casillero y lo traje, porque sabía que estabas aquí y no regresarías... –me entregó una cajita envuelta en un moño rojo

-_huum... ¿Qué será? –_Pensé –_lo abriré en mi casa..._

-Hola Sakura, Ino^^ -llegó Sai, como de costumbre siempre nos juntamos bajo un árbol y nos vamos juntos a nuestras casas...

-Hola^^ -dijimos al unísono, volteamos al otro lado de árbol y venía corriendo Hinata, se nos hacía raro, ella siempre era la primera en estar bajo el árbol.

-Gomen! Gomen, Gomen! Llego tarde! –dijo preocupada la chica y un poco cansada.

-No te preocupes Hinata, todavía falta que llegue Kiba –dije –Kiba siempre es el último en llegar...

-Nee Hinata, ¿porque llegaste un poco tarde y porque venías corriendo desde ese lado? –preguntó Naruto.

-Es cierto, ¿que no es esa la parte trasera de la escuela? –preguntó Sai un poco intrigado.

-E-etto... –se sonrojó –es que... entré al baño y cerraron la puerta, o pusieron algo, y no podía salir, así que me salí por debajo de la puerta, me dirigí a los lavabos y me lave las manos y la cara, y ya iba a salir cuando sonó el celular, contesté y me quede platicando en lugar de salir, colgué, guarde mi celular y la puerta también estaba cerrada, estuve tratando de abrirla como por 30 minutos, después me di cuenta que sería inútil, así que vi una ventana en la pared y pensé que podría salir por ahí, pero estaba muy pequeñita, pero no me importó y no supe como fue que le ice para salir por ahí, y no supe a donde salí, porque ese lugar esta restringido, así que se podría decir que me perdí, pero luego vi a un chico y me supuse que por ahí era la salida y fui hacia él y luego los vi a Uds. Aquí y me vine corriendo para que no me vieran :B y heme aquí^^

Todos quedamos boquiabiertos con la historia dramática de Hinata –OH...! –dijimos todos y la chica solo se sonrojó

-Miren! Ahí viene Kiba! –dijo Ino y todos volteamos

-Bien, a nos podemos ir^^ -dijo Kiba un poco cansado y con esas palabras nos fuimos...

Nadie sabe porque Kiba siempre llega tarde, pero sabemos que debe de hacer algo porque siempre llega cansado y transpirado. Bien, llegamos a mi casa, mi casa es la más cerca de la escuela por eso siempre soy la primera en llegar a casa. Me despedí de todos y entré a mi casa. Llegué, me cambié, y me acosté en mi cama. Miré hacia mi mochila y vi ahí la cajita que me dio Naruto.

-_¿Qué será? –_me acerqué y la tomé, no había notado que tenía una tarjetita que decía _"De tu admirador secreto..." _Me quedé atónita al leer eso, sería realmente para mí? Tal vez se equivocaron de casillero, pero me comía la ansiedad de ver que tenía adentro. La abrí. Un hermoso collar color verde, que combinaba perfectamente con mis ojos. Lo tomé, me lo puse y observé que había otra nota y ésta decía: _"Pasé por la joyería y vi ese collar, me recordó tus hermosos orbes jades y quise regalártelo, espero que te haya gustado..." _Me sonrojé, ¿que alguien piense en mi? Tal vez por eso me agarró la alergia el otro día...

**Flash Back...**

-Wooaah! La película esta muy interesante! –exclamó Naruto.

-Si! esta genial! Aunque no entiendo por qué Mary no se fue con Stephan a vivir juntos por siempre...

-ACHU!

-Salud Sakura

-Gracia... ACHU!

-Salud Sakura ._.

-Gracia... ACHUU ACHU ACHU ACHU

-Nee Sakura, tal vez alguien esté pensando en ti –dijo Ino levantando sus cejas

**Fin del Flash Back.**

El día paso, aburrido, como casi siempre. Me fui a dormir viendo que el reloj marcaba la 1.00 AM.

Al día siguiente me levanté, me metí a bañar, me peine, me vestí y por supuesto, me puse mi collar nuevo. Bajé a desayunar y me fui a la escuela. Al llegar algunas me veían con celos, otros se me quedaban viendo... raro... pero lo que más me sorprendió es que EL me miró! ME MIRO Y SONRIÓ! ¿Será el mi admirador secreto? Bah! Que cosas digo! Que torpe soy! –golpee mi cabeza –Tal vez sólo le gusto mi collar, bueno, gracias a el collar todos me miraron! Creo que ya no soy invisible gracias a este collar...

-Woah Linda! Que hermoso collar!^^ -dijo Ino –cuándo lo compraste? Nunca me dijiste que irías a la joyería, esta hermoso!

-Si! es-esta muy lindo ^^ -dijo Hinata

-Gracias chicas^^ pero no me lo compré, me lo regalaron –contesté

-Y quién fue? Se ve que te quiere mucho –preguntó el rubio de Naruto

-Uh, no lo se:/ venía en la cajita que me diste ayer, solo decía "de tu admirador secreto" y venía una pequeña reseña de porqué me lo regalo, pero no es la gran cosa...

-_¿Eso es lo que hacen los enamorados? –_ pensó Sai

-En que piensas Sai? Preguntó Ino

-¿Uh? OH! En nada ^^

-Claro... Entonces ¿tienes un admirador secreto?:D!! QUE GENIAL! Yo siempre eh querido uno u___ú

-je... si... Pero quiero descubrir quien es D:

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan todo se descubrirá a su debido tiempo –dijo Kiba alegremente

-Si...

Y así todos nos fuimos y salimos de clases.

Fui directo a mi casillero a dejar mis libros, lo abrí y no había nada de especial. Guardé mis libros y fui a beber agua. En eso llego Naruto y me dio otra cajita y me dijo "Es de tu admirador" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué? Pero si estaba ahí hace unos segundos y no había nada...

-Si, pero me di- el rubiecito se tapo la boca con las dos manos –e-es decir... ahí estaba cuando cerré mi casillero (nuestros casilleros están pegados)

-OH!... bien, gracias... vamos al árbol^^

Naruto y yo siempre éramos los primeros en llegar al árbol, ya que nos tocaba la misma clase a última hora y salíamos juntos.

Ya estaba en mi casa. Ino y Hinata se quedarían a dormir en mi casa. Así que ahí estábamos las tres, platicando y chismeando sobre todo lo que ocurría.

-Y bien, no te ah llegado algo mas de tu "admirador"? –preguntó Ino levantando sus cejas.

-¡Si! me dejó una cajita un poco mas gran.. OH NO! Lo deje en el árbol! Alguien debió tomarlo! Ow... que torpe... torpe... torpe... torpe... –comencé a golpear mi cabeza cada vez mas.

-Aw linda, no te preocupes! Luego te dará otro, por sierto... La proxima semana es San Valentín! Veamos quien se nos declara kukuku~

-I-Ino-chan! –Hinata se sonrojó

-hmp! Pues yo quiero que se me declare alguien!- dijo la rubia muy convencida

-Bien, ya pasan de las 3:00 PM y mañana tenemos que llegar temprano a la escuela –dijo una pelirosa

Y con esas palabras las chicas durmieron como lindos bebitos x3

* * *

**Es todo... no se porque se me ocurrió esto... si odio taa~anto a esa cabello de chicleD: jhahja bueno,, no es qe la odie,, pero... no me cae :/ jhahja enfin,, espero qe les haya gustado ^^ si es asi dejen review's porfavor! TT_TT**


	2. Carta, desmayo, ¿¡UCHIHA?

**¡Hola!**

vaya ._. hace cuanto tiempo no escribía :S, mi hermana me amenazó en continuar al menos este fic, ya que a ella le gustó xD nimodo, mas trabajo para mi x_x cargando también con mi proyecto;

¡Estoy escribiendo un libro! x3 esta quedando kawai, boy en el capi 2 :3 (con todo y prólogo) Bueno... Volviendo al tema... espero que les guste este capi nuevo! x3

**Disclaimer: **... Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen u_u pero algún día lo harán y lo compartiré con mi ídola Anni y nos apoderaremos del mundo! ò.ó

* * *

-¡Sakura! –un chico de cabello blanco y orbes violetas se me acercaba corriendo, se hace llamar Hozuki Suigetsu.

-Bueno días –saludé con una dulce sonrisa

-Buenos días Sakura-chan –su sonrisa era muy linda y honesta –etto, ayer no te alcancé, y no se donde vives –me confundí –vi que dejaste esto donde estabas sentada –sacó de su mochila el regalo de mi admirador y mis ojos brillaron de alegría –lo tomé y decidí entregártelo después, tal vez lo robarían o algo por el estilo, y ahora que te ves pues... toma –sonrió y me entregó la caja –Bueno... –sonó el timbre –uy, se nos hará tarde, me voy, ¡suerte! –se fue corriendo con una sonrisa bien pintada en su rostro.

Observé la caja y no tenía ningún rasguño, abolladura, o algo por el estilo, estaba como nueva, la abrasé. En eso alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás, por el susto solté la caja y cayó al suelo, no se quebró nada que yo sepa, entonces toqué las manos te la persona de atrás de mí y resumí que era Naruto.

-¿Naruto?

-No ttebayo –rió entre dientes

-Vamos Naruto... –me alejé de él y volteé a verlo y él sonrió, le correspondí y sonreí también. Enseguida volteé a recoger mi regalo. Sentí que alguien me observaba pero no hice caso, recogí unos hermosos pendientes color jade que se encontraban en el piso, por suerte mía, no se estrellaron ni mucho menos, vi que hacían par con mi nuevo collar jade así que decidí ir al tocador y ponermelos.

La cuarta clase, biología, ¡me tocaba con Sasuke! Hubo unos pequeños cambios con las respectivas parejas y me tocó con el _¡kyaa! _ ¿Será que el destino quiere unirnos? No, eso ya es exageración. El de morena cabellera no despegaba su mirada de mi, ¡me ponía nerviosa!

A veces pienso, ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan egocéntrico, inteligente, etc. Como Sasuke se lleve tan bien con alguien como Naruto? Tal vez no es como todos lo describen...

-Que hermosos pendientes -¿me está hablando a mi? –Combina con tus ojos –me sonrojé

-G-Gracias –no despegó su mirada de mi hasta que un papelillo le calló en la cabeza

-¡Teme! ¡Deja de ligar y pon atención! ¡Es para el proyecto final ttebayo! –susurró Naruto, que se sentaba al lado una mesa atrás de nosotros.

-¿A que te refieres con ligar dobe? –le susurró un poco exaltado

-¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase, Uchiha Sasuke? –agregó Kurenai-sensei, fue capaz de escucharlos... si que tiene el oído agudo

-Si sensei –Sasuke se levanto de si silla

-Y bien, ¿que le estaba diciendo a su compañero?

-Se equivoca sensei, estaba hablando con mi compañera Sakura -¡Sabe mi nombre! –y agregué que sus pendientes combinaban a la perfección con sus verdes ojos, sensei.

-Muy bien Sasuke, siéntate y presta atención.

¡Valla momento! Me puse roja como tomate, de pura vergüenza. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pararse ante toda la clase y decir eso? Yo... no sería capaz...

_Riiiiii~ng Riiiiii~ng_

_-¡Dios! Se me hiso un infierno... laa~rgo infierno... a pesar de que siempre había querido eso... _

-Nee Sakura-chan! –solo volteé a ver al rubio. –adivina quien te manda esto ttebayo! –alzo las cejas formando una sonrisa y me entrego una carta.

No me sentía muy bien y quería irme antes. Ya estaban Hinata, Naruto y Sai bajo nuestro árbol

-Chicos, no me siento muy bien, no soportaría esperar aquí, así que me iré de una buena vez... –con esas palabras giré mi cuerpo al completo y me dirigí hacia mi casa

"_Cuando amanece cada día, agradezco al Sol que me despierta, con un nuevo pensamiento que sólo tú ilumines mi vida__  
__y me des el calor que tanto necesito,__  
__que ese astro solar esta opacado por tu bella sonrisa__  
__anhelo que dirijas tu vista a este pobre seductor._

_No pretendo esconderme en las penumbras de mis penurias__  
__por toda la eternidad, solamente busco salir de esta__  
__oscuridad en cuanto tu corazón dicte__  
__que solamente yo te puedo amar como ningún otro ser__  
__es este mundo._

_Tu admirador secreto..."_

-Qué... me gustaría saber quién es... yo... yo...

_Yo..._

_..._

Me desperté, abrí mi nublada vista, todo me daba vueltas y escuchaba una voz ascendente.

-¿Sakura... estas bien? –no lograba reconocer el rostro de la persona ni su perteneciente voz

-¿Q...Qué me pasó...?¿D...dónde –mi vista se aclaraba cada segundo, ardía mi cabeza y procedí a taparme la cara con ambas manos por el dolor provocado.

-Sakura, te desmayaste, estas en mi casa... Hablé con Naruto y le pedí el teléfono de tus padres, llegaran en poco tiempo... mientras reléjate... -¿Quién es?

-g...ra... –caí en un profundo sueño sin poder articular por completo una sencilla palabra de 7 letras...

Volví a despertar, me sentía mucho mejor. Me despertó el sentir de un pinchazo en el brazo, me di cuenta que se trataba de una inyección. Abrí bien mis ojos y visualicé a mi preocupada madre sentada a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos... ¿lágrimas? No entendía porque, mi padre en el fondo estrechando la mano de alguien a quien no distinguía, estaba detrás de un muro y no le alcanzaba a ver, sólo veía la punta de unos converse cubiertos por unos jeans y una blanca mano correspondiendo a mi padre... mi madre me hablaba pero no lograba escucharla, estaba demasiado concentrada en aquella persona. No reconocía tampoco el lugar en el que me encontraba. Mi madre se levantó y fue a abrazar a ese chico... o chica, en eso llegó mi padre y me preguntó si me encontraba bien, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea sano que la chica vaya a la escuela el día de mañana –agregó la doctora Shizune, o al menos eso se leía en su bata. –Tiene que descansar por lo menos el día de mañana, no se que fue lo que le pasó pero es recomendable que la chica descanse.

-Muchísimas gracias doctora –agregó mi madre –¿Cuánto sería a pagar?

-¿Pagar? –dijo confusa la doctora –El señor ya pagó mis servicios, Con permiso –y se retiro...

-¿Pagar al doctor? ¡Sólo faltaba eso! ¿Eres un buen chico sabes? –agregó mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazándolo fuertemente hasta casi tronar su espalda, el chico sonreía falsamente ya que le dolía. Yo aún seguía con la duda de quién era ese chico, al menos ya estaba segura de que fuera chico.

-Es bueno saber que no le pasó nada grave –contestó el chico, su voz me parecía conocida

-Es bueno saber que no tenemos que gast –mi madre le dio un codazo en las costillas a mi padre antes de terminar la frase.

-Sakura, linda, cuando te sientas mejor haznos llamar, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero causar tantas molestias al Sr. Uchiha.

-Claro mam... -¿¡UCHIHA! –por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos? –quería verificar si lo que escuché fue verdad o mis alucinaciones afectan mi realidad

-En la mansión Uchiha, cielo –contesto mi madre como si nada.

Mi rostro ardió de vergüenza y me puse roja como tomate, dí un gran suspiro y mi cabeza calló en señas de desmayo

-¿Are?

-No se preocupe, es normal, aún sigue un poco mareada –agregó el hermano mayor, Itachi.

-Que suerte que nos topamos con un muchacho como tu hijo –mi padre se echó unas risillas y le dio una palmada en la espalda al chico Uchiha.

...

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, esta vez reconocí la habitación, ya que era mía. Quien quiera que haya sido, me trajeron a mi hogar, y se tomaron la molestia de subirme hasta mi habitación, cambiar las sábanas, dejar un... ¿comunicador con cámara? Como si fuera bebé... Volviendo al tema, también hay unas medicinas y un vaso de agua a mi lado. O simplemente, tal vez todo fue un sueño, me sentía mal, mis papás me trajeron a mi habitación, me dieron unas pastillas para la fiebre, me quede dormida y tuve ese raro sueño... ¿Y todo esto pasó por esa carta del admirador secreto?... No creo...

_**FlashBack**_

-Guren-sensei...

-¿Si, Sakura?

-¿Me permite ir a la enfermería? Me siento algo mal...

-¡Claro que si! etto... Naruto, ¿porqué no acompañas a tu compañera?

-¡Con gusto sensei!

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

_-__Me sentía mal desde el principio..._ –puse mi mano sobre mi frente y descubrí que ardía en fiebre –Mamá, ¿podrías venir un momento? –No conté ni 13 segundos en lo que mi madre abrió la gran puerta de mi habitación

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?

-Si ma. Sólo... –antes de poder terminar de articular, mi estómago habló por mi, mi mama solo se echó a reír.

-Ya vengo Sakura, no te muevas de aquí –me guiñó un ojo y se fue

-_Como si pudiera..._

El tiempo pasó como viento en el lejano Oeste, ya eran las 10 de la noche y yo seguía pensando en qué fue lo que pasó en la tarde... También pensaba en cómo fue que mi madre llevó a mi un festín de comida en tan poco tiempo... y lo peor de todo... ¿¡Cómo es que me lo comí todo!

La verdad, no creo que eso importe mucho, por ahora tengo que descansar, mañana será un misterio...

* * *

**Fin x3... por ahora... *risa macabra***

Bien, no se si queddó hecho un desastre o no te esperabas esto, pero a mi me gusto x3

Merezco reviews o no? :3

**Próxico Capítulo: NO TENGO IDEA! :B **dependerá de las ideas que se me ocurran :B

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
